1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion chamber for a gas-turbine engine, more particularly such a combustion chamber which may be easily removed from the gas-turbine engine for maintenance purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce the pollution caused by exhaust gases, modern gas-turbine engines typically have annular combustion chambers with several rows of fuel injectors. One row of fuel injectors is primarily utilized during low power engine operation, while other rows of fuel injectors are the primary fuel injectors during full power engine operation.
Because of the multiple rows of fuel injectors, the combustion chambers of these gas-turbine engines are enlarged and bulky at their upstream ends. The optimum design of the combustion chamber is thereby deleteriously affected in order to obtain the proper pressure differential of the gases passing through the end of the combustion chamber.
It is also known to provide a diffuser on the upstream end of the combustion chamber in order to split the incoming flow of oxidizer gas in order to direct it toward the radially outer end radially inner sides of the annular combustion chamber.